SirTophamHatt291
'''SirTophamHatt291 '''was a TWR user who joined August 2, 2010. Beginnings Jack started his YouTube career by making small videos, like a collection video, Ebay item, intro, and a 2010 Christmas presents video. He then made a Wooden Railway Remakes Preview, with his first remake being the episode Daisy. He would soon start to see a growth in popularity. Rise Following his Daisy remake, Jack would go on to make more Ebay item videos and another remake, Thomas Gets Tricked. It was at this time that he would start to get noticed. The first user to notice him was Percyno6. Although Percyno6 was done making videos, he promoted Jack's channel on his channel using the channel banner. He would also start a friendship with thomasfreak808 a.k.a. Matt. The friendship would last until Jack's final days. Jack would continue to make videos. These videos would also start to include discussions on items such as the Sodor Bay Tugboat, Troublesome Truck, and Henry's Forest Log Car. Jack would even make a video in tribute to the members of the community at the time who were no longer active. Percyno6, SmudgerSirHandel, and LegoLegion5000 were among some of the users in the video. Jack would go on to make more remakes, including Percy and the Signal, Duck Takes Charge, and The Diseasel. He made some rare item videos also. These include his rare VHS collection and a Top 20 rarest TWR items. His first video of his Tales of the Rails series, Edward and the Express, with TheHaza47 narrating, would be uploaded. It would be the only episode of his series uploaded to YouTube, however, he was in the editing progress of his second episode, also narrated by TheHaza47, but he never uploaded it. Fall *''For more information on Jack's fall, see: ''Jack (sirtophamhatt291)/Fall *''For more information on the "Jack War" see: ''The Community vs sirtophamhatt291 Towards the end of 2011, many users disliked how Jack would try and look up personal information of the community. This, along with the fact he only uploaded 3 videos in 2011 ( 2011 Christmas Presents, Terence the Tractor, and Steam Roller wooden remakes) would lead to the community to have a summer war against Jack. While this united the community, it would end up making Jack leave YouTube and delete his account altogether. Departure On November 7, 2012 Jack would post this on his channel "For the second time in a year, and final time ever, it is time for me to say farewell. I feel that I am being forced to leave something that I really love to do. It's really a shame, but I have dozens of other hobbies. As parting words, I would like to say that I'm innocent of all the accusations made, and I wish people would have believed me. I admit, I am not perfect, but these accusations are so far fetched that I cannot even imagine who thought them up. Well, this is goodbye." Jack would later go on to delete his channel. Jack's time in the community will not be forgotten. Category:Former Members Category:2010